Fable 3: Heroes and Love
by Cid Rod
Summary: So this is my F3 Multi-Hero idea...hope it was worth starting in everyone's opinion. Rated: Because I forget what's all inside, and being safe, will fix if its too high.


Here we are again, people, welcome to my first Fable FF, there is likely to be OOC, mentioning of some quests, complete randomness, and eventually bigamy for the Princess. There will be pronunciations for how I pronounce names of OC's, but feel free to pronounce them however you want.

You're only getting one warning.

Rating for this chapter T: For Violence, language, very light descriptive combat.

Fable 3: Heroes and Love

Characters:

Princess Rin: 18 years old, black-haired, emerald-eyed beauty, olive-colored skin.

Damascus Advent (Da-mass-cuss Ad-Vent): Assassin, spawn of Jack of Blades, and an unknown mother, White Balverine, pale-skinned, pure evil emanation. Unknown age, Commands a few Balvorn packs in Westcliff, Silverpines, and good old Knothole Glade.

Lord Exvalen (X-Va-len): An aging nobleman, secret-Rebel, 60 years old, was once a great friend of the Last Hero King of Albion, father of Guard C aptain Vaen.

Vaen (Vein): Guard Captain of Logan's Elite Soldiers, fiercely loyal to the King, willing to sacrifice himself, and anyone if necessary to keep Logan, and Albion alive. Has feelings for Rin, but will not act upon them, without permission from the King to wed her.

Lycan: Balvorn, an elder Balverine who is second in command of Advent's main packs of Balverines, fiercely loyal to his kin.

Fairfax/Bowerstone Castle

Captain Vaen stood, outside the castle, having the special orders from his King to watch over Rin for today. He would never question an order from the King, but this did have him curious, as both knew Rin was in no way a child anymore.

Hell she had knocked Vaen on his ass a few good times when he was ordered to train her, when Walter was sick, or busy with an errand for Logan, but nothing had impressed Vaen nearly as much as the time she had not only knocked him on his ass, but knocked his blade into a tree out in the garden, where no matter who pulled it, the damn thing was lodged right in. Vaen had on that day, paid her his entire monthly wage, and congratulated her, although it had him worried, of what that strike would have done to him, had he been struck.

Vaen waited for her as she left her quarters, the semi-faint "Your highness" from the regular guards was his tell-tale she was out and about. He smiled, and nodded to her when she got down, and she approached him, she had chosen to wear a very practical, almost commoner-attire, as it was.

In secret, or when Vaen was with his most loyal men, he would admit he had found himself falling in love with the Princess, but, he was not nobility. Captain or not, he doubted Logan would approve of a Soldier marrying his sister. Besides it was well known (Or just a very, very popular rumor) the Princess had formed a crush on one of her child-hood friends, Elliot.

Nevertheless Vaen saluted to her, as she approached. "My lady." He said, standing at attention, through years of instinct from serving as a guard.

"Vaen, at ease." She said, with a smile, and a slight tilt of her head. Her voice was sweet, like honey, and yet, when she was angry it could be as fear-inducing as a bear's growl.

He smiled under his helmet, and stood at ease. "Your brother has tasked me with escorting you about." He said, after a moment of thought.

She'd furrow her brow, and frown, but nodded. "Very well...if my brother insists, come along."

Vaen nodded, and would follow her; he watched as the Semi-malicious heart she had insulted Lazlo, the Orphanage Operator/Foreman.

He watched over her, as she stood against and beat Walter in a fair fight, and he was impressed as he saw, the broken blade. Just as Walter wanted to say something, the idiot, _Elliot_ burst in, and drew their attention. "Walter, come quickly, you have to see this."

Vaen sighed, and looked over at Elliot. _'I can't believe he just cannot interfere for one day, just one; I might be able to speak to the Princess then. See about at least attempting if nothing else.'_ Vaen thought to himself, and followed the Princess and Elliot.

"Let's go quickly while no one is watching." Elliot said, "They're in the War room."

"Then let's go." Rin replied. "Vaen, could you just…?" she said, feeling bad about asking him to disobey a direct order.

Vaen took in a breath, and looked over, heading right to the Throne Room. "Hm, oh I'm going on break." He said, smiling under his helmet, and for a second Rin smiled back.

She went right up to the war room door, and knelt down, watching through the keyhole, and listening to what was happening. "Something's wrong." Elliot said, and just then had Rin not opened the door, Walter might've been executed.

 _Mourningwood Fort_

Rin sighed, she was tired, a little hungry, and soaked/caked in Hobbe blood, she had been through _almost too much_ adventuring for a month, yet…here she was in Mourningwood, her normal clothing, was ripped in parts, cuts had formed in the fabric, and yet, she could care less. She was here because Walter thought it a good idea, and when she entered, she felt an unnatural aura of darkness inside the fort. She had deemed the man in the long-black cloak, which had a longbow on his back, with a quiver, a blade at his hip, and countless daggers on him, from his waist next to his sword, to his boots, to the would-be Bandoliers on his chest, and whatever was hidden.

That man said he was sent to help by Logan, yet refused to give his name, or even why Logan sent _one_ man to help. Under the hood were two blood-red orbs that were his eyes, small silver-colored stubble, and a silver fringe-styled hair-do.

He looked away from the soldiers, and closed his eyes, sniffing, and shook his head. _'The Undead Legions will be coming, and these men will die, likely.'_

Rin approached the man, and he looked over. "Princess Rinae Rod, daughter of dead king Bryce 'Gash' Rod." He said. "I would be honored if I cared, you could be Reaver and I doubt I'd even care."

"How did you…?" she asked.

Damascus Advent smiled. "It runs in my family, knowing people no matter whom. Your forebear would've known that fair well. Bryce might have he still lived, course there is always confusion of if he died of natural causes."

"How did you know my father?" she asked, curious.

"I knew little of him, I grew up outside of Albion, and my father was a famous Hero. Never knew much of him, until recently. He was quite a threat to his foes back in the day, as I hear."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rin asked, a hand reaching for her sword.

"Why, Rin do you honestly think I would hurt you? I could've had my brothers ambush you when you escaped the cave, yet…I won't. You intrigue me." He said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Damascus Advent, the best damn Assassin in Albion." He said, and looked towards the front gate. "But, I'm wasting your time. You should get up there, take over the Mortar."

Rin would cross her arms. "Who really sent you?" she asked.

"Tell you what, get us out alive, and to Bowerstone, and I'll tell you everything you want to know, _my lady_. He said, and she blushed, catching his tone perfectly, the Assassin was flirting with her.

"It is a deal." She said, went up taking over the Mortar, and he stood up there, before long, Ben Finn had handed him a rifle, and he took he, aiming.

Not ten minutes later, or maybe it was thirty, battle makes time fly, before the Hollowed Legion broke off from their frontal assault, and Advent knelt, reloading his rifle, as Swift barked an order. "We need all guns at the rear gate!"

Damascus jumped up into the air, and all-but became a human-ball as he rolled down, and got up to a kneeling position, his longbow out, and three-arrows primed to fire on anything that broke through, an animalistic growl the only thing escaping his mouth.

Rin took aim with her trusty new pistol, The Bonesmasher which she found in the fort, and paid for, every other guard was taking aim, except the two who rushed forward to hold the door, only to be knocked out from the damn wooden gate falling on them, assuming they survived least.

"Last time I treat a lady to a date in this damn forest." Damascus said, Rin blushed, but laughed, both unleashed hell upon the Hollow Men, several falling to Damascus' arrows alone, and more to the hell-fire of the bullets. At one point they had ganged up on Jammy, but then Advent had jumped into the fray, and saved the Private's life.

Advent had taken a good few wounds, but finally the Legion fell. Advent knelt, clutching his wounds, his eyes flaring lightly with blue-light as he healed himself, and then the soldiers.

"How in the hopping Hobbe did you…?" Walter asked, looking over.

"My father didn't approve of me learning the old ways of Will. Back when Heroes were numerous, countless books were lost, but I found one, half…disintegrated." He lied, quickly.

"But you're not wearing any Gauntlets…" Rin said.

"Why would I…?" Advent asked, confused, and then…a wisp rushed over to a grave, and out came a big old Hollow man.

"Lieutenant Simmons! I specifically ordered you to remain buried!" Swift growled out.

"Oh. Doesn't anyone listen to orders anymore?!" Ben shouted.

"Shut up Ben!" Advent replied, and Simmons abruptly knocked most of the men out, Advent and Rin were on this alone to fight.

 _Meanwhile Bowerstone Resistance HQ_

"I don't like this…you're sure?" Page asked, looking over at the elderly Noble.

Exvalen nodded, is hair a jumbled mess, having rushed from his home near the Castle, in a hurry that morning. "I'm sure." He said.

"You're too close to the Royal Family. Just keep feeding us information." Page said, with a sigh.

"I wish I could. But I owe Bryce this much. Get me a list of supplies your people need. I'll see to it you get them." He said, putting his disguise back together completely. "Avo, may he help us all…" he whispered.

"Good luck." Page said, handing over the list of supplies, some were expected; food, water, ammunition, rifles, some were completely unique to the Resistance Soldier.

Exvalen nodded. "Luck should with you as well, in your endeavors my friend." He said, leaving quickly. He had to formulate a fitting lie of why he would reek of Industrial but he felt better now that he was doing something with his life.

 _Meanwhile Silverpines, Hidden Manor_

Lycan, 2nd in command of many Balvorn packs, to be simple any under his master's command, paced around the manor that housed his master, Advent. Advent was late, by almost three hours, possibly four. Gods Lycan didn't know, but he knew Advent was late, and he had been on a job sent forth by the damn Seer, Theresa to bring Rin to them, for she'd need more than mortal men in the fight against Logan. But what would the Balverines get in return? Lycan wondered.

He could only assume he would know when Advent returned. Yet, here he was. Waiting for him, and he went outside, what few knew, was that like the remains of Oakvale, the manor they called home was hard to find, and dangerous for different reasons.

He sighed, and shook his head, he had other things he should be doing, but greeting his master was something Lycan did every time, since Damascus was a child.

 _Mourningwood Fort_

"Damn that too far too long." Advent said, dropping the empty rifle, and retrieving his daggers.

"I agree." Rin said, and the Soldiers of Mourningwood cheered, as morning finally came, they had survived!

 _End of Part One_

A/N: Well. I think this is an excellent start, could be better could be worse I'd think. But I don't care, how do you all figure? Should I do some background chapters? Should I kill off some earlier than others? And no matter what, Advent is staying, least for now. He is a Badass after all. I do have a feeling I may get rid of Exvalen, but I want others' opinions myself.


End file.
